Vampire: The Masquerade
Of Crimson Kindred in Tacoma are vicious and bloodthirsty folk, they struggle and fight for power so bitterly. The factions within the Camarilla in this city are many, and any given Kindred may find themselves apart of more than one. The ties that bind them together, the ties of blood, and debt holds this city together against the Sabbat's intrusions. This page will have a quick overview of all important information to the setting. Notable Npc's Primogen *'Prince Catherine:' She is a wealthy patron of several of the museums within town and is a millionaire: Her haven is the Palast des park in Pont defiance of Tacoma, she maintains a small revenant family which attends to her frequently, and she has a herd spread amongst several clubs. She lives in Palast Des park, and had this haven constructed shortly after her arrival. She arrived sometime in the 20th century and has been here since, making her relatively new. *'Blue:' She appears of Asiatic descent, more specifically, Korean. She was a renowned artist hundreds of years ago under a different name in Korea, she has a Camarilla Ankh tattooed all the way down her back and often wears dresses with backs low enough to display the tattoo, additionally, she loves to paint herself in a beauteous array of colors, not unlike Effie Trincket. She acts ostentatiously and seductively *'Bolo :' His origins are shrouded in mystery, as he has been a fixture in Tacoma for at least a hundred years, it is said that he hails from the east coast several hundred years back. While he does not maintain a herd or have much in the way of resources from the mortal world, he deals in secrets as only a Nosferatu could, if there is anything to know, he knows it, though one will pay top dollar for his knowledge. He does not have an official Domain, but instead maintains all of Point defiance and Ruston district as his domain, and he does share it, though he had better not catch you there. He guards Catherine doggedly and is a worthy opponent for anyone. *'Jacob:' Scott runs a large company that maintains many havens across the major Camarilla strongholds in the US. He currently resides in Tacoma and has been here for the past 73 years: His current haven is the top ten floors of the Scott Industries Building. He is a naturally Precocious person. *'''Therial: '''Bootface is his nickname, which he earned in a particular incident. During a frenzy whilst living in NYC he may or may not have stomped on the Prince’s face and multiple elders’ faces which is why he has severe scarring up and down his torso, and why he cannot go to the east Coast. He has many havens scattered throughout the city and may stay at any one of them at any given time. Despite the most of the his neonate clan members being Anarchs –secretly of course— he does not approve officially, though he does respect the ideas that they are seeking to achieve, he having been young once. He seeks every opportunity to guide his members back into the Camarilla “Fold”. This the phrasing he would use, he was raised Baptist. Others * Narcissa : Narcissa has lived in Tacoma a great many years, since the construction of the Vyvyan in the late 19th century, and has been keeper of Elysium for quite nearly that long, Narcissa hails from England and was embraced by a wealthy Lord there as a favor of sorts. She dislikes Catherine and is willing to take the side against her in most debates. Narcissa considers herself a fixture in Tacoma and has no plans on leaving, she intends to live there until final death ~~ *Bellini and Venizia Giovanni : These are two Giovanni siblings who own and run EQC, as base of operations for the Giovanni in the PNW. Fred is jovial, and appears kindhearted; Venezia is almost always in a colombina mask and is strangely detached in any situation ~~ *K : K is a madman who spends his days in McKinley park, painting. Whilst not being kindred he is occasionally sought out by the kindred for his ability to see the future, though he is only sought out by the Neonates, and the elders generally avoid him. He is not always here however and sometimes disappears Notable Places Elysium *Tacoma Art Museum *Thea Foss Park *Tacoma Opera House *Main Library *Saint Nicodemus' *Hotel Vyvyan PC's *Ysabeau Noalles *Eltanin *Val Category:Vampire: The Masquerade